


【XCR】天空糖

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: ※私設多。※X10歲，CR19歲，是XCR沒錯。※全篇不會有犯罪內容。





	【XCR】天空糖

大學二年級，Colin好不容易脫離搶宿舍的戰爭，找到一間還不錯的單人套房，有臥室、浴室、廚房，對於一個人住的學生來說算很奢華了。挪出了紙箱間的小空間坐下，總算打理好家裡環境後看著這一切其實挺愉快的，尤其是午後的陽光特別舒適，曬著曬著睡意就上來了。  
離開老家第二年的Colin仍然想著小時候自己和父親的約定，雖然只是單方面的。在心裡發誓過要變成和父親一樣，讓Neumann家族光榮，甚至要超越父親的成就。父親在他心中崇高的地位誰也無法取代，彷彿一玷污就會崩壞一般。當年離開家裡追尋存在的意義也是為了達成自己的目標。  
  
叮咚－－  
  
劃破夢境的是門外的鈴聲。Colin立刻讓自己從回憶裡清醒回來，站穩身子去迎接客人。打開門的第一眼沒看見人，他左右張望後想大概是惡作劇吧，接著便把門關上，沒想到這門竟然不給關上，彷彿有個人在外面推著。Colin又再度看向門外，原來是有個身高只到自己腰的小男孩在推門，而且他一臉氣哄哄的樣子，大概是因為自己不小心無視小男孩的存在了。  
「抱歉、抱歉……請問為什麼來找我呢？」  
小男孩有著一頭奶金色的頭髮，水藍色的眼睛依然怒視著自己。老實說Colin自己也很不好意思，雖然對方只是個孩子，不過應該有的道歉還是得給。  
「媽媽要我拿這個給你。」  
他轉身拿起後面的袋子，看起來很吃力的樣子，就連Colin接過時也覺得有些沉重。打開來看，裡頭裝了滿滿鮮紅的蘋果，看上去特別甜美。Colin心裡是又驚又喜，原先想婉拒，但一想到小男孩辛苦拿來的樣子，也不好意思叫他在拿回去。  
「幫我替你的母親說聲謝謝。」  
「……。」  
第一次面對小孩的Colin實在搞不懂他的心情，難道還在因為剛剛的事情生氣嗎？不過他嘟著小嘴的樣子看起來還是很可愛，或許這就是小孩子天生的魅力吧。左思右想不知道該怎麼做，看見自己手中的那袋蘋果靈機一動有了想法。蹲下身子，用最溫柔的語氣對那男孩說「要吃蘋果嗎？」  
好像是對自己的話感到疑惑，他歪著頭看自己的模樣有些滑稽，過了五秒仍然沒有回應像是當機的電腦。  
「我會切成小兔子的樣子喔！」作勢用雙手比出了小兔子的耳朵，小孩子可真難侍候。  
「嗯……那我要很多小兔子！」好不容易才讓他露出笑容。  
「當然可以，記得脫鞋子才能進來喔－－」  
  
進門就是滿滿的箱子，男人好不容易才想辦法再移出一個位置給男孩坐下，接就拿著那袋蘋果走向廚房。說到兔子蘋果，就會想到母親小時候常常切給自己吃，可愛的模樣讓不喜歡吃蘋果的小Colin都會吵著要吃。回想那段時間真的是特別懷念，母親和藹的樣子仍然歷歷在目。小時候第一次吃兔子蘋果時，傻呼呼以為那真的是小兔子而哭了出來。現在想著就笑了出來。  
  
「記得去洗手再吃喔－－」  
「剛剛洗過了。」  
奶金色的頭髮在暖呼呼夕陽下的照射下變得更加耀眼，看著他的樣子就會想起小時候的自己，也是這樣天真的可愛，雖然這小男孩明顯比自己當時難相處多了。  
「好吃嗎？」  
「你不吃嗎？」  
小小的手拿起一塊蘋果，在Colin面前晃來搖去，下意識就是接過了他手中那塊搖搖欲墜的甜蜜，而他的另一隻手則是緊抓著另一塊蘋果啃咬。這孩子意外的會親近人呢，或許長大就不一樣了。  
  
「對了，你叫什麼名字？」  
「Simon－－回家吃飯囉。」  
一個男人的低沉聲音從門外傳來，坐在身旁的小傢伙聽到後像是觸了電，馬上連爬帶滾地站起身來，跑向門口的時候還差點摔了一跤。  
接著那像是父親的人對著自己道謝後就離開了。那孩子－－或許該叫他Simon，走以前還對自己揮了揮小手說聲再見。  
心裡似乎有些開心。  
  
[Diary.686.7.3]  
親愛的日記。  
今天又夢到了小時候的事情，或許是在警惕自己得再努力些，不然那些目標只是浮雲罷了。大學二年級不能再懈怠，整理好新家後就去那邊封鎖區探索吧，不過裝備忘在舊宿舍了，大概明天會回去拿。整理完房間後的每天可以趁著剩餘時間寫點報告，下禮拜就要交了實在有點急迫。  
算是小插曲。今天家裡來了位小訪客，名字叫Simon，姓氏仍不曉得，大概是隔壁的鄰居的孩子嗎？很可愛的孩子，雖然第一眼以為他很不友善，沒想到對我很快就友善起來了。若是之後和他有交流大概還會再提到他。  
晚安。  
[記錄結束]


End file.
